Wi-Fi How To
Welcome! Wireless Wiki is a practical, comprehensive, and objective resource for wireless communications, particularly wireless access to the Internet, and related wireless technologies (e.g., ''cellular). Founded by John Navas. '''Contributions and corrections are encouraged and appreciated', but please first visit our Community Portal for Important Policies on Content, Style, What we are, What we aren't, and answers to your questions. Collection of "How To" step-by-step recipies for making Wi-Fi work better. __FORCETOC__ Use a wireless router as a wireless access point # Set IP address (manually) #* In the same address range as your other devices #* That doesn't conflict with any other device (e.g., router) # Disable internal DHCP server. # Connect (Ethernet) cable to LAN port, not WAN/Internet port. #* Nothing connected to WAN/Internet port. #* May need to use crossover type cable. # Disable any wireless-to-wired isolation feature. Setup a hotspot See: * Intel Wireless Hotspot Deployment Guide * Wireless Isolation * Wikipedia:Hotspot (Wi-Fi) Liability: * ISP Liability * New Law Limits ISP Liability for Copyright Infringement Products that provide "captive portal" or splash page functionality: Hotspot hardware * D-Link Airspot DSA-3100 Public/Private Hot Spot Gateway * Instant HotSpot * Linksys WRT54GL with modified firmware (Linksysinfo.org) * ZyAIR B-4000 Turn-key Hotspot Gateway Hotspot software * DNS Redirector (Runs on Windows XP/2K/2K3 using any existing AP hardware) Mobile hotspot * Mobile RV ** WiFiRV (RV hotspot service provider) ** Roaming RV Hot Spots LLC (turnkey RV package) Secure Internet access in a public hotspot * Wireless transmissions on a public hotspot are typically unencrypted, and thus exposed to snooping. * All computers on a public hotspot are typically exposed to each other, and thus vulnerable to network attacks. Use a software firewall * A good software "firewall" will protect your computer from network attacks. * See Wi-Fi Software Firewall. Secure network shares * Use strong passwords on all system accounts (including Administrator) and all user accounts. * Windows XP: Either use "simple file sharing" or (as with other versions of Windows) make sure that all network shares are secured with strong passwords. Use SSL/TLS for email access * Using standard POP3/SMTP email protocols for email over wireless is very dangerous because passwords aren't encrypted. Use of SSL/TLS is the best way to secure email connections. * Email connections can be secured by using a Web-based email (webmail) service that supports SSL/TLS connections. Make sure your browser displays a padlock icon (just below) throughout your email session. Such services include: ** Google Mail (Gmail) (free) if you use this link after ''login: https://mail.google.com/ * POP3/SMTP sessions can also be protected if the email provider supports SSL/TLS. Such providers include: ** Google Mail (Gmail) (free) (Help available on configuring many email clients) * Even with SSL/TLS, '''email is still vulnerable to snooping' on the public Internet unless individual messages are encrypted (e.g., ''with S/MIME or OpenPGP). Use SSL/TLS for sensitive Web pages * Use of ''any ''website for sensitive information (''e.g., ''social security number, credit card number, on-line banking, on-line investments, ''etc.) should always be protected by means of SSL/TLS. The URL (link) should start with https. Make sure your browser displays a padlock icon (https://.) throughout your session. Use VPN to protect all transmissions * VPN (Virtual Private Networking) is used to construct and connect private networks using the public Internet. Communications are secured by means of some type of encryption, depending on the specific type of VPN. * See Wi-Fi VPN Service Providers. Make a Wi-Fi antenna or reflector for cheap * www.FreeAntennas.com ** Really works! ** Can help even when antenna isn't replaceable * Wikipedia:Cantenna * Coffee Cantenna * TinCantenna * Do-It-Yourself Wireless Antennas Update and Resource Center Amount of antenna improvement: * Standard "rubber duck" antenna gain (effectiveness) is about 2 dBi. * It takes an increase of 3 dBi to double range. Thus: : Add additional Wi-Fi access points (to increase coverage) * Configure all access points with same SSID * Ideally use different non-overlapping channels (1, 6, 11) to minimize interference * Place: ** 'back-to-back' with directional antennas in opposite directions, or ** in different locations. * Best connected by wire to router, by means of ** Standard Ethernet cable ** Powerline networking ** Phoneline networking * Wireless repeater or WDS can be used, but: ** Can be difficult to get working ** Wireless throughput is cut in half Wireless Broadband (3G) Routers Use 3G cellular data instead of DSL or cable modem: * Junxion Box (works with GSM or CDMA) * Kyocera KR1 Broadband EVDO Router * Top Global EVDO Routers * EVDO Coverage.com Make shore Wi-Fi work better on a sailboat This will give far more range than regular Wi-Fi at deck or cabin level: *Install weatherized high-gain omnidirectional antenna at top of mast *Install weatherized ''client bridge (e.g., ''Senao SL-2611CB5 or SOC-3220) near antenna at top of mast and connect to antenna *Run weatherized CAT5 cable down (inside) mast from client bridge *Power client bridge with Power over Ethernet *At cabin end of Ethernet cable, put: ** Hub or switch (for wired network connections) ** Wi-Fi access point (for Wi-Fi network connections) ** Bluetooth access point (''e.g., ''ANYCOM AP-2002) (for Bluetooth network connections) Related Info: * Wi-Fi Internet solutions for boaters and marinas * MarineNet Wireless ** WiFi Antenna Installations Share your Internet with a neighbor via Wi-Fi * See: ** ''Wireless Isolation ** Setup a Hotspot Extend Wi-Fi through a brick wall Roam seamlessly (using VPN) Information: * Mobile IP (MobileInfo.com) * RFC 2002 IP Mobility Support * Network design with Mobile IP Products: * Birdstep Intelligent Mobile IP Client * Cisco Mobile Client for Windows 2000, XP * ipUnplugged * Viatores Mobile IP VPN Make a Wi-Fi enclosure Microsoft Windows Troubleshooting Resources * How to troubleshoot wireless network connections in Windows XP * How to troubleshoot TCP/IP connectivity with Windows XP * How to Troubleshoot TCP/IP Connectivity with Windows 2000 or Windows NT * How to troubleshoot network connectivity problems * How to troubleshoot possible causes of Internet connection problems in Windows XP * How to reset Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) in Windows XP * How to Set Up a Small Network with Windows XP Home Edition * How to troubleshoot home networking in Windows XP * How to troubleshoot network printing problems in Windows XP * How to Troubleshoot Network Printing Problems * Basic L2TP/IPSec Troubleshooting in Windows XP Display network adapter configuration # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K IPCONFIG /ALL # Press Enter Release DHCP lease # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K IPCONFIG /RELEASE # Press Enter Renew DHCP lease # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K IPCONFIG /RENEW # Press Enter Flush DNS cache # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K IPCONFIG /FLUSHDNS # Press Enter Display ARP cache (table) # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K ARP -A # Press Enter Flush ARP cache (table) # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K NETSH INTERFACE IP DELETE ARPCACHE # Press Enter Display active network connections and listening ports # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K NETSTAT -A # Press Enter Display Windows networking connections # Click Start → Run # Type: %COMSPEC% /K NBTSTAT -S # Press Enter